One Upping Rivals
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: More of the summary and info is inside the fic, anyway Digiko and Piyoko basically try to one up each other with their stores, also the author's 20th fic.


One Upping Rivals

By Hiro Konobu

"This one-shot fic I'm doing right here was a result of an impromptu role play session based on Di Gi Charat with a friend and as always Hiro Konobu only own his fics."

(Starts off at Gamers where we see Digiko just cleaning up the shop doing nothing else in particular.)

"I don't know how come whenever any cleaning has to be done I'm always the only one to do it?" Digiko said as she cleans Gamers.

(Now after this one line was said Piyoko all of a sudden comes onto the scene)

"I have come once again onee-sama! Piyo!" Piyoko says to Digiko.

"Hello Onee-Sama! Nyo!" Digiko says back to Piyoko.

"I have brought my cute gang again onee-sama! Piyo!" After Piyoko says this Rik, Ky, and Coo enter Gamers.

"Well...I have my brought my friends/gang Rabi En Rose and Puchiko, onee-sama. Nyo!" After this was said Rabi En Rose and Puchiko enter the scene now.

"But are they bishounen? Pyo?" Piyoko. Piyoko said as she eye gleams as she smirks while laughing.

"No but they are Bishoujo. Nyo!" Digiko also eye gleams as she smirks.

"Do they have their own music! Pyo!" Piyoko says as she smirks minus the eye

"I don't think so. Nyo!" Digiko says as she hangs her head down.

"Ha! Rik, Ky, Coo, and me have four CDs out already! Piyo!" Piyoko says in a somewhat triumphant voice.

"Now I remember only have one Nyo!" Digiko said while crying.

"Ha! Another victory for Pyocola-sama! Piyo!"

"Yeah, I guess so but do you know that there is a bowl of noodles above your head? Nyo!" As

(Piyoko looks up then the same type of noodles falls on her head, and now.)

"GRRR...UPCHUCK BAZOOKA!"

(The Upchuck Bazooka hits Digiko)

(Gets up from the Upchuck Bazooka) "Oh yeah...EYE BEAMS!"

"Piyo..." Piyoko says as she falls over dizzy after she got hit.

"Piyoko! Are you alright!" As Coo says as he comes over too Piyoko.

"It seems like I have won this time onee-sama! Nyo!" Digiko laughs loud at the fact that she pulled one over on Piyoko.

Piyoko gets up rubbing her face. "You will pay for this onee-sama! Pyo!" She said angrily throwing a smoke bomb down.

"Well that was one clichéd way to disappear wasn't it Rabi En Rose? Nyo!" Digiko says to Rabi En Rose.

"It was like the line I just said clichéd and somewhat short now me and Puchiko will go back into the store and force you to do street side advertising for it." Rabi En Rose says before she and Puchiko go back into Gamers.

"Again my fellow co-workers leave me to do dirty work while I'm forced to do menial advertising or something else." Digiko says as she sighs and waits for people to come on the street.

(People start to gather across the street a few minutes later.)

"Well now I can open up shop and start selling stuff for some time. Nyo!"

(Now all of a sudden another store just popped up right across the street)

"Come one and all to the new Black Gema Gema Gamers!" Piyoko said cheerfully as stuff was being sold.

"Come to Gamers, where we have stuff you can't find at the Black Gema Gema Gamers store." As Digiko had said while some of the stuff in the store was being sold.

"Look!I I have a Pyocola-sama air balloon! Only here at Black Gema Gema Gamers!" Piyoko said as she glares at Digiko.

"Behold we have a Digiko Air balloon, only here at Gamers. Nyo!" Digiko said while she glares at Piyoko as well.

"Behold! The new statue of Piyoko! Only at black Gamers! Pyo!" Piyoko said as she glares back at Digiko.

"Look a new special edition of my very cute Digiko cosplay outfit I always wear. Nyo!" Digiko said as she glares back again at Piyoko

"I will also with the purchase of my statue I will lend Rik, KY, and Coo to the first three female customers who buy the statue!" Piyoko said as she glares yet again Digiko.

(Rik, Ky, and Coo are shocked at what Piyoko said at this point)

"Hmm...along with all the stuff I mentioned buy just one of them and not only will I give the autographed pic but lend Rabi En Rose, and Puchiko to the first 2 male

customers. Nyo!" Digiko said as she glares yet again Piyoko.

(Rabi En Rose and Puchiko are also shocked at what Digiko said.)

"Well…if you buy one you get the same thing you bought free for the rest of the year!" Piyoko said loudly.

"Well if you buy almost anything from my store then I'll not only will I give you the autographed picture but I will also give you the same things you bought for free for Six months cause I'll give you duplicates of it. Nyo!" Digiko said as she says it louder.

"First 10 customers get a one-way first class ticket to America for free! Piyo!"

"First 5 customers who buy from my shop get a First class ticket to where ever they want as long as it's in the western hemisphere. Nyo!"

"I'll throw a party to all the customers who come on this day on the opening of my Gamers store! Piyo!"

"I'm throwing a party in my Gamers store as well, but there will be a chance to win stuff as well. Nyo!"

"I Piyoko will give out free pachinko slot machines to every customer who comes in! Piyo!"

"I'll give out special limited editions of my Pachinko slot machines with my cute little visage on the front. Nyo!"

(Okay to cop out and end this fic we see both Piyoko and Digiko still fighting over their stores even after closing time…well not really.)

"Well Piyoko you gave me a good fight while trying to one up you." Digiko says while out of breath.

"Same here Digiko, and do you want to go get something to eat before the author ends this fic with a lame joke." Piyoko says, also out of breath.

"Sure how about those noodles that just appeared on your head Piyoko?" Digiko said as she looked at Piyoko's head.

"Digiko…" This was all Piyoko said as she began to chase Digiko as this fic ends while Digiko is laughing.

End One-Shot


End file.
